1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,511 discloses a connector including a housing into which terminal fittings are to be inserted, and a retainer to be mounted into the housing from the front. The retainer is movable between a partial locking position and a full locking position which is located behind the partial locking position. The terminal fittings can be inserted into the housing and withdrawn from the housing when the retainer is at the partial locking position. However, the retainer at the full locking position retains the previously inserted terminal fittings in the housing. Two partial locking projections are arranged on opposite ends of the retainer in a width direction that intersects the inserting and withdrawing directions. The partial locking projections engaged the housing when the retainer is at the partial locking position to prevent the retainer from coming out forward. Full locking projections also are formed on the retainer and engage the housing when the retainer is at the full locking position to prevent a movement of the retainer toward the partial locking position.
A laterally central part of the retainer is pushed from behind to disengage the full locking projections so that the retainer of the above-described connector can be moved from the full locking position to the partial locking position. A pushing force to move the retainer from the full locking position to the partial locking position is large and exceeds a locking force of the full locking projections. This pushing force is likely to continue when the retainer reaches the partial locking position with the partial locking projections on the opposite widthwise ends engaging the housing. This excessive force may curve and deform the retainer. The partial locking projections on the widthwise ends of the curved and deformed retainer assume oblique alignments and could disengage from the housing. As a result, the retainer may come out forward from the housing.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to reliably position a retainer.